Email it love
by rocketandroll
Summary: A story about newspapers, emails, betrayal and what they say we can't live without in this world, love.
1. The spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I am merely a fan. ;)**

**Author's note: I have a new fic... uhm.. please leave a review! ;) thank you. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The spy

"Come on, Haruhi!" The twins said as they entangled their arms around the girl's. Soon, they began dragging her.

"I don't want to wear that outfit!" she refused, attempting to escape.

"Aww! But it'll surely look cute on you, Haruhi!"

On the other end of the hallway was a girl walking fast, carrying her black organizer and a messenger bag on her shoulder. It was evident that she was preoccupied by something. Before she knew it, she crashed onto one of the twins.

"Watch it!" she exclaimed as her organizer tumbled down to the floor.

"Gomen." One of them said in a sincere voice as he bent down to pick up the girl's organizer.

She immediately grabbed it from the floor before he could reach it. "Just watch where you're going." she replied nonchalantly, though she knew she wasn't watching her way either.

The boy watched her walk away as his eyebrows crossed at the girl's insolence earlier.

"Daijobu, Hikaru?" his brother asked.

"H-hai." he replied and walked away with his twin.

The girl who bumped into them stopped and glared back at them. _'Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin…' _she thought.The girl was very familiar with them. She was sure that they have not remembered her; but she remembered them very well.

She walked away seeing that she had far more better things to do anyway. She walked up to the second floor of the building and walked inside a room.

"Sumimasen." she greeted as she made her way into the room.

"Rei-san." the newspaper club president, Akira Komatsuzawa, greeted.

She walked towards his desk and sat down on one of the chairs in front of it. "What's up?"

"Editing." he simply retorted.

"Oh, well I have a ton to do today." The girl sighed. She opened her messenger bag and brought out her laptop.

"Fan mails?" he teased. There was a slight trace of smirk on his face.

"Problems." She shook her head upon seeing the large number of e-mail she received. "Girls and boys have so much trouble with each other on romance."

"At least the online advice website is selling; this club might just be able to beat that host club with that new gimmick of ours." Akira replied.

She smirked. "Who knows?"

"I want you to do something, Rei."

"What is it?" She turned her head to the president's direction.

He stood up and looked at the window. From where he was standing, he could clearly see Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club playing Daruma Doll. He grinned, thinking about his evil plan. "I want you to spy on the host club."

She seemed to be startled by that certain smile the president had. "Spy? What for?"

"I want you to pretend to be a regular customer and gather information on the host club." Akira answered.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Once we've gathered enough information, we'll put up an article and with that, I'm sure a lot will be buying our newspapers."

She was at first hesitant on agreeing, but after all, this was her job. "Hai."

This girl was Rei Fujiwara, a student from first year class B. She was 5 foot 2 inches tall, had light brown hair styled with side swept bangs and a layered-cut that fell to her shoulders. She also had brown eyes and fair skin. Recently, she joined the newspaper club. When she first came to the club, Akira, the president immediately had a plan for her. He wanted her to do the job they cannot do, they wanted her to play as a regular customer and spy on the host club in secret. Her entrance has not been acknowledged since they did not want anyone especially Kyoya Ohtori to know who their new member was, all the school knew about the new member was she was female.

* * *

As requested by Kyoya, Haruhi bought more instant coffee for the club. As she was on her way back, she suddenly noticed a bright yellow colored paper on the floor. Due to her curiosity, she decided to pick it up. 

"Online advice website?" she read upon seeing the flyer. She then snapped back and realized that she had to get a move on.

"Ah Haruhi! You're here with the instant coffee!" the twins chimed in chorus.

"Yeah." she responded. "I got all the flavors you asked for."

"Good! Good!" they said as they assisted her with the paper bag.

"Haruhi, what's that you're holding?" Kaoru abruptly asked upon noticing her holding the bright yellow colored paper.

"Oh this?" she remembered the paper she found. Hikaru curiously examined the flyer.

"An online advice column by the newspaper club, eh?" Kaoru joined his brother.

They swiftly burst out laughing. "Who in the world would ask the newspaper club for advice?"

"It says that it's actually run by the female member of the newspaper club." Haruhi informed them.

"That mystery girl? Everybody's curious to know who she really is." Kaoru said.

"Yup, I wonder why they wanted her identity to be a secret." Haruhi thought out loud.

"Who cares? The newspaper club writes nothing but fictitious material so nobody bothers reading them." Kaoru callously criticized.

"Yeah, that IS true; but the funny thing is, I heard that the online column is actually very popular among the students." Haruhi answered.

"Really?" they asked in chorus.

"What she's saying is in fact, true." The host club's shadow king, Kyoya Ohtori suddenly beamed. "Their online website is very popular."

"How did you know, senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"They print out the questions sent in by the students and their answers to them on the academy's weekly paper." Kyoya answered.

"How can anyone be so sure that there really is a new member and the fact that she's female? The newspaper club isn't that credible anymore." Hikaru asked.

"She is indeed a girl," Kyoya replied. "I asked the school administrator if there was a registered new addition to the club and it was clarified that there really is. They were not allowed to tell me who she really is though."

The three of them were in awe at Kyoya's research. "Senpai, you really researched about it?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya smirked. "The newspaper club's popularity has incredibly risen since the online advice website was established; I had to find out if all of it was true."

"That explains it all." The twins shrugged.

"Anyway, we better get back to work." Kyoya said as he walked away.

* * *

About two hours had gone by and the host club was now closing. They had entertained a lot of girls today. Most of them were regular customers but some were new faces. 

"Let go of my daughter!" Tamaki ordered the twins that had their arms latched onto Haruhi's.

"No way." Hikaru and Kaoru teased.

"Okaa-san!" Tamaki yelled to Kyoya who was at the table, attending to the host club's accounts.

The door suddenly opened, "Sumimasen!" a girl greeted. All of them turned their heads to the person at the door.

"Ah, the host club is closed." Haruhi politely notified her.

The girl frowned. "Ah, gomenasai. I thought it was still open, I'll come back tomorrow." she said and left.

_"Wasn't she the girl from a while ago?" Kaoru thought._


	2. Bets

**Author's note: Hey everyone, i'm trying out this new fic. I hope you find it fairly good. Please do leave a review so I will know which to improve on**. **I feel that I have a lot to improve on so please be free to suggest or correct.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bets 

**Rei's POV**

The next day.

"We are here to protect our princesses in the form of martial arts!" Tamaki, the Host Club king declared. The Host Club members were wearing a martial arts uniform that day. I just looked at them and thought how odd the club is. The female students went on ahead with their desired hosts while I just stood at the doorway.

A second later, the Host Club king himself walked up to me and held my hand. "Are you new here, princess?" he asked as he held my hand lovingly.

I quickly pulled my hand away. I saw his expression change and I replied, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to that kind of physical contact."

He chuckled. "How cute." He commented. "May I ask for your name?"

"Fujiwara, Rei Fujiwara." I answered.

"You're new here, ne?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He introduced himself although I already knew who he was. Akira had been tutoring me about the members of the Host Club. Because I'm spying on them, I have to take note of different things per person in this club.

"Do you fancy any host you see in here?" he asked me.

My eyes landed on the twins. _Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin_ were my classmates in elementary. I remember that I used to have a crush on Kaoru but like what they did to every other girl; they decided to put their "test" on me too.I knew who Kaoru really was of the two, I liked him too much that I knew the way he acted towards others and the way he speaks and the way he moves apart from Hikaru. When I finally mustered enough confidence to tell Kaoru my feelings one Valentines day, Hikaru walked up to me and held my cheeks. I was shocked and tongue tied when he did that to me. They got the wrong idea and they didn't believe that_ I really knew how to tell them apart_.

I always thought that they were selfish, trapped inside their own little world that's why they didn't give other girls a chance.

"The twins." I told Tamaki.

He led me to them, "Hikaru, Kaoru this is Rei. She would like you two to be her hosts for today."

"Hey, aren't you the girl from yesterday? The one who I bumped into?" Hikaru asked.

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry about that; I was just in a bad mood that day." I replied with a smile.

"Rei-chan, do you know any card game?" Kaoru asked.

I thought for a minute. "Yeah, but only a few."

"Poker?" Hikaru asked.

"I know how to play." I answered.

I'm used to playing card games. I play them all the time with my elder brother. They shuffled the cards and we started to play along. The twins, a regular customer and me started playing the game.

"I won!" I squealed as I slammed the cards on the table.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru was so disappointed because he was so close to winning.

"Rei-san, you are quite good at this." the regular girl complimented.

"I have to thank my brother for that, he's been sort of "training" me in card games so I could beat him one day."

"One more game! One more game!" Hikaru demanded.

I sighed. "Fine, one more game."

Kaoru shuffled the cards and gave us all a deck each. We started playing, and the minutes just passed by. At the end of the game, Kaoru won this time. "One more round!" I told them. They agreed and we started to play again. The regular girl decided to go home by the end of our second game. So by the third game, it was only Hikaru, Kaoru and me.

…

…

…

"I won." I declared as I threw the cards on the table.

"Man, that's your second win!" said Kaoru.

"Aren't you guys finished playing yet?" Hunny-senpai asked us as he watched us fix our cards.

"Not yet, Hunny-senpai." Said Hikaru. "Rei-chan, why not make a bet?" he added.

"Bet?" I questioned.

"Yeah, just to make things more interesting." He replied.

I smirked. "I love bets."

"Whoever loses gets to be the personal assistant of the winner for a month." He stated.

"Hikaru, you're being too mean to the customer." Said Tamaki.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No, no, it's quite alright. I'm accepting the bet."

"Alright."

"But wait, there are three of us won't that be quite odd? And if I lose, that would be unfair since Kaoru's your brother, I'll have to attend to both of you!"

"Well yeah, that is the unfair part of it. But you already accepted the bet, right?"

"That's unfair!" I protested.

"Look at it this way, if YOU win, you get the two of us." Kaoru replied.

"So you don't want to play?" Hikaru asked as he gave me that mischievous grin.

"Fine." I replied.

The cards were shuffled and the game began. I brought down a card and the rest followed. After a about thirty minutes, the game was slowly ending.

"I won!" Hikaru declared.

I slapped my forehead with an open palm. "Crap." I mumbled.

"You, Rei-chan will be our personal assistant!" Hikaru declared as he pointed at me.

"Should I be celebrating now?" I sarcastically commented as I grabbed my bag. "Minna-san, Arigatou for your time today." I thanked them as I saw that I was the only customer left in the room.

"Hey, what's your cell phone number?" Hikaru asked me.

"What for?"

"I need to contact you whenever I need you." He said.

I sighed and gave him my number. "I'll see you around, I guess." I told him and left the room.

I left the Third Music Room and let out a big sigh just before walking down the stairs. It was already 5 pm, I stayed too long in the Host Club, I had to be getting home. I exited the building. As I was making my way to the south gates of the campus, someone suddenly pulled me from behind.

I turned to see who it was and saw Akira.

"You could've just called, you know!" I complained.

"You look disturbed." was his reply.

"I just came from the Host Club."

"And???" he asked eagerly.

"I lost a bet from the Hitachiin twins." I answered. "Now I'm their personal assistant."

Akira gave me his mischievous grin. "Then that's great. You'll have more reasons to go to the Host Club."

"I'm having doubts about this, Akira." I replied as my limousine parked up on the driveway.

"You'll eventually understand.This is full-proof." He said.

I disregarded what he just said and hopped on the limo. "Home please." I told the driver and the car eventually drove off.


	3. Toying Around

**Author's note: I want to thank tima9992003 and deni05 for reviewing chapter 2! here's chapter three. Wanna tell me what to improve on? constructive criticisms are very very welcome. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Toying around

I typed away in the dead of the night. I glanced at the wall clock, it's almost 12 am. I yawned and continued on typing away and afterwards, reading the other e-mails I got for the day. "I can't believe so many people have problems when it comes to romance." I commented as I read each letter stating problems on relationships, secret loves, and many other bizarre (well, for what I thought) topics.

Then suddenly, _"Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love! Maybe you're my lo—"_

My phone rang, displaying the number of an unknown caller.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rei-chan?" a moderately pitched male voice replied.

I had a feeling who it was. I _dreaded_ to think who it was, actually. "May I know who this is?" I asked just to be sure.

"Who do you think it is?" he said in a creepy voice, trying to scare me.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know you pathetic loon, now just tell me who you are or I'll hang up on you."

"Sheesh," he said. "Aren't you feisty?" he said teasingly.

"And you're irritating." I barked.

"Fine, fine, fine, It's Hikaru." He finally introduced himself.

"Oh," I replied. "What do you want with me?"

"Kaoru and I can't sleep." He simply stated.

I sighed, "So?"

"Come over in the house and read us a story!" he said anxiously.

I almost dropped my jaw. "And what are we? Five years old?" I replied coldly.

"Don't forget you lost the bet." I heard another voice in the background. I was certain it was Kaoru.

I yawned and still typed away as I was talking to him on the phone. "But do you know what time it is? It's 12 am for goodness' sake. We still have school tomorrow."

They whined like bratty children. "Demo Rei-chan! THE BET! THE BET!THE BET!" they said in chorus.

"Buh-bye." I replied and hung up.

I continued on with my work, the three minutes later, my cell phone rang again. I didn't pick it up a that time, but finally picked it up on the second time it rang.

"What now?" I asked irritatingly.

"THE BET!" they yelled.

"I know I lost the bet, but come on, WHAT YOU'RE ASKING ME TO DO IS CRAZY!"

"No its not!" they protested.

I was slowly losing my temper. "Look, aside from the crazy idea you guys have planned. I don't want to go out at this time of the night. I'm still doing something anyway."

I heard them snicker. "Alright then." they agreed with me.

"Good. I'll see you two tomorrow then." I replied.

"No, we'll see you later." They replied in chorus and hung up.

I hung up as well and threw my cell phone to the bed. I started typing again, continuing on replying to those e-mails. I stopped for a second, and then suddenly thought of what they said last.

"_No, we'll see you later."_

I thought about it as it echoed in my head. I suddenly got this crazy idea that they might barge in my home tonight. "Nah, they can't do that. They don't know my address in the first place." I assured myself as I smiled and continued on with work.

I finished at around 12:23 am. I closed my laptop and did all the necessary things before going to bed. I fixed my school bag for tomorrow and just jumped on the bed. I yawned; I was so tired from reading all those e-mails and thinking of advices to give those who are unlucky in love. I stared at the ceiling as I lay down; then, my eyes began to give up as I began to doze off.

I felt something weird. I sensed a flash of light even though my eyes were closed. I ignored it the first time and just pulled the sheets closer to me and I snuggled. Then, I felt something weird again, like there was something over me.

I opened my eyes and saw two pairs of cat-like eyes. OHMYGOD. I froze as I just stared into those eyes. Then, I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kaoru placed his hand on my mouth to keep me quiet.

"It's just us!" they said, trying to calm me down.

I pushed Kaoru's hand away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" I yelled angrily.

Hikaru stood up and looked around my room. "Well, you said you didn't want to leave the house, so we came to you."

"How the heck did you two find out where I live?" I asked.

Kaoru grinned. "Kyoya-senpai knows everything."

I glanced at the wall clock, "It's 1 am, go home already!" I told them as I attempted to push them out the door.

"We're not leaving!" they replied in chorus.

"Why do you two even bother going to my house, anyway?!" Still, I was trying to push them out the door.

They fought back. "Because we're BORED."

"GO FIND SOMETHING OR SOMEBODY ELSE TO PLAY WITH!"

"Don't forget that you LOST!" they reminded me.

"I'LL PLAY WITH YOU TOMORROW!"

"NO, PLAY WITH US NOW!"

"TOMORROW!"

"NOW!"

"TOMORROW!"

"NOW!"

After many attempts of driving them out the door, I was too tired to fight back. I stumbled to the floor and let out a sigh of frustration. "FINE!" I barked at them.

"HURRAY!" they exclaimed as they held hands and skipped around in circles.

"Sheesh," I commented. "So what do you two want to do?"

They gave me a smirk and then a few minutes later, I found myself wearing this ridiculous---no, to be honest it was GORGEOUS. I found myself wearing a gorgeous baby pink cocktail dress. "Walk a little." Said Hikaru. I sighed for the nth time that day and began to walk.

Kaoru stood up and placed his Ipod on my speakers, soon, there was already music playing. "So what am I? Your fashion model or something?" I told them as I placed my hands on my waist.

"You would be, if you didn't walk so lazily." Hikaru criticized.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, SOOOOOOOO-RRRRRRYYY!" I replied with sarcasm.

Hikaru looked pissed and I just stared at him. "Look, we made a bet, you lost. Now you have to follow our orders." He said coldly.

"I know, and I would do anything you wish, but this is way out of line since you're disturbing me and depriving me of my sleep in the middle of the night." I answered to him.

"We didn't set any limitations to this bet like times we can call you over and such stuff, so you have no one to blame." Kaoru suddenly told me.

I groaned. God, they're irritating! They haven't changed too much since they were kids. Always been self-centered and still are now. "Hey, why'd you have to be so cold and stubborn?" I barked at them.

Their eyebrows furrowed at me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm beginning to dislike you, you know that?" said Kaoru.

I gulped at what he just said. "You are one hard to read person. You appear to be quite a snob when I first bumped into you, then you enter the Host Club and turn out to be an interesting girl. Now, you're back to being a snobby brat."

I fumed at what he said. "But you're being the unreasonable brat here!"

Hikaru stepped forward and held my chin. I felt a shiver roll down my spine as he did that. "GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled frantically. This is… too much physical contact.

"You're not really a good person, so I guess we have to teach you a thing or two." Said Kaoru

"JUST GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY FACE!" I yelled as I pushed Hikaru's hand away. But then, he cupped his hands on my face---just like what he did to me in elementary.

I tried to pull away but he held my face tighter. "What is it with you? Why are you freaking out?" he asked as I began to freak.

"I...I…" I stuttered and the last thing I saw was Hikaru's face.

The next day, I woke up and I realized that I was on the bed though I remember passing out and falling to the floor. I slapped my forehead when I glanced at the clock and saw that I was already late for school.

* * *

That afternoon in the Host Club. 

"She passed out?!" Fujioka Haruhi couldn't believe the weird thing she heard for the twins.

"Yeah." The twins replied in chorus.

"Did you do anything to her?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing. But then she was freaking out and saying, "Get your hand away from my face!"" Kaoru replied.

"What did you do to her face?" Hunny asked them both.

"All I did was cup my hands on her cheeks." Hikaru admitted.

Then suddenly, Tamaki remembered the first time she met Rei.

"_I'm sorry, I'm just not used to that kind of physical contact."_

He remembered the exact words she said to him when he held her hand lovingly. "I remember the first time I met her, I held her hand and she sort of freaked out the same." Tamaki told them.

"But why?" they all questioned, well, all except Kyoya.

"I don't know. But I do remember her saying, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to that kind of physical contact.""

"So what? Does she have some trauma or disorder that makes her freak out when people come close in physical contact with her?" Hikaru questioned.


End file.
